girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Antidisambiguation
I'm not sure I understand the purpose of this category. We already have a list of redirects under . Also, disambiguation basically means clarification, so antidisambiguation means the opposite of clarifying... which, I guess is working on me... :P --mnenyver 21:37, 7 March 2008 (UTC) : We also have (had?) Category:Redirect, since I didn't know about the Special page at the time. (Easy sort, what?) :Corgi 23:58, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Edited due to a weird display problem on my end. Zarchne -- putting this in the Meta category for now. Wasn't sure if you intended to keep this or do something else. --mnenyver 19:27, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Z, I know this is your favorite category, but the only page that even remotely belongs in here is "Vole". None of the others will ever need antidisambiguation (and if they did later, we could move them here). We will never see another Agatha, Zeetha, or Vrin, for example. I guess my argument against it is that moving pages to here that properly belong in Category:Redirect, which we need in order to have an ordered list of redirect pages, is creating disorganization. If the Redirect category continues to be nibbled by ducks, as it were, we lose that utility. --mnenyver 15:59, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :As usual, I am completely nonplussed. In the first place, I didn't know Category:Redirect was a useful/needed Category. Just now checking Category talk:Redirect, it appears you weren't sure, either. Secondly, I wasn't aware that I was deleting pages from Category:Redirect and "moving" them here... if I was, it was subconscious because I thought Category:Redirect had already been determined to be useless. Thirdly, the whole point of "Antidisambiguation" is that it documents that we don't ever expect to see another Agatha, Zeetha, or whatever. In the unlikely event we did see another Agatha, the name would need a disambiguation page, and it would be removed from Category:Antidisambiguation Fourthly, there is nothing stopping one from adding pages in Category:Antidisambiguation back to Category:Redirect, especially now that, in theory, I know that you want it, though I'm not sure why... when exactly do you refer to Category:Redirect? — Zarchne 18:33, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Fifthly, how would it be if we just called Category:Redirect (assuming it's for "every redirect page that isn't just to temporarily fix up some obvious mistake") Category:Antidisambiguation? — Zarchne 18:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Using both categories is fine. And yes, Category:Redirect is useful, not only for organizing our redirect pages alphabetically, but it also keeping them off the "uncategorized pages" list, something I didn't realize when I posted on the other talk page back in March. (Aside: there's absolutely no reason to document things like "Agatha always refers to Agatha Heterodyne", but apart from looking funny, it doesn't hurt anything to have it here, so I won't campaign to remove it.) --mnenyver 20:11, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, :::*Can we compromise on "no sane reason" to do it? I had already placed it in Category:Mad. :::*I've made this a subcat of Redirect, then. :::*"Looking funny" is a feature, not a bug. :::*I will categorize future REDIRECT pages as Redirect or Antidisambiguation as seems appropriate to me. :::— Zarchne 21:03, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::"Looking funny" is a feature, not a bug. :::: I am so saving that quote. :P --mnenyver 21:38, 27 June 2008 (UTC) The Baron "The Baron" may now conceivably now refer to Gil rather than Klaus when used the story at this point. Is it time to remove "The Baron" from the Antidisambiguation category? I am thinking that it should be made into a disambiguation page that lists only Klaus and Gil. But maybe it is also time to re-evaluate the need for a separate "Baron" disambiguation page. Since, I am responsible for creating that state of affairs, perhaps I can't make an unbiased judgement about it, so I'd like to hear what other people think. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:09, July 22, 2016 (UTC) : I don't understand the view of new readers, but I don't think many people will visit the wiki and type "The Baron" and not expect Klaus. It might be worth mentioning something above the line in the Baron Klaus Wulfenbach page, but I think eliminating the redirect is premature. : I did add Gil to the Baron disambiguation page. Argadi (talk) 22:40, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :: I am perfectly willing to leave things as they are; I was just curious to see what other people thought. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:50, July 23, 2016 (UTC) : I would vote in favor of making The Baron a disambiguation with Klaus and Gil as I think Gil has been referred to as “the Baron” in the comic. However, the thing would be to clean up , of which there are not that many, mostly in chronology-type pages. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 14:14, July 25, 2016 (UTC)